masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Asari
Asari jako pierwsze odkryły Cytadelę. Właśnie dzięki temu osiągnięciu uważane są za najbardziej szanowaną rasę w galaktyce. Wraz z przybyciem salarian ustanowiona została Rada Cytadeli. Można więc w łatwy sposób stwierdzić, że od początku stanowią jedną z największych sił politycznych w galaktyce. Ich rodzimą planetą jest Thessia. Wygląd 250px|left|Tatuaż Asari Zbudowane są bardzo podobnie do ludzi. Sprawia to, że pancerze stworzone dla ludzi mogą być także noszone przez asari. Skóra występuje w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego aż do fioletowego. Kolor zielony nabiera skóra chorej asari, np. Shiala pod wpływem Toriana. W miejscu włosów znajdują się faliste struktury chrzęstne połączone z czaszką, które tworzą grzebień. Są one sztywne (choć zachowują pewną elastyczność), a nie wiotkie, jak niektórzy uważają. Wiele z asari posiada tatuaże na twarzach, o różnych wzorach i barwach. Niektóre z nich jak na przykład Liara T'Soni posiadają znaczenia, które przypominają ludzkie brwi. Biologia Posiadają jedną płeć. Z wyglądu bardzo podobne są do ludzkich kobiet (w oczach ludzi), ale nie określa się szczegółowo ich płci. Rozmnażanie między dwoma przedstawicielami tego gatunku zachodzi w wyniku swoistej partenogenezy, w czasie której każda asari przekazuje potomstwu dwie kopie swoich genów. Drugi zestaw zmienia się w wyniku wyjątkowego procesu zwanego zespoleniem. We wspomnianym wcześniej procesie połączenia, asari ciągle dostraja energetyczny wzorzec swojego układu nerwowego do partnera, wysyłając i odbierając impulsy nerwowe bezpośrednio przez skórę. Asari i partner, którym może być przedstawiciel dowolnego gatunku i płci na krótką chwilę stają się jednym systemem nerwowym. Proces ten jest dowodem biotycznych zdolności asari. Ich umiejętność świadomego kontrolowania impulsów układu nerwowego jest bardzo podobna do szkolenia biotycznego. Według ich wierzeń, przyszłe potomstwo otrzymuje jedynie najlepsze cechy "ojca" z połączonych genów, ale brak potwierdzających ten fakt dowodów. Proces połączenia doprowadził też do rozpowszechnienia plotek na temat domniemanej rozwiązłości asari. Asari posiadają doskonale działający system regeneracji komórkowej. Chociaż ich leczenie nie zachodzi tak szybko jak u innych ras, to potrafią dożyć 1000 lat. Mające około 100 lat uważane są w społeczeństwie jako dzieci, do czego przyznaje się Liara T'Soni w czasie pierwszej rozmowy na Normandii. W ciągu całego życia, od narodzin aż po śmierć, asari przechodzi trzy fazy rozwoju zwane też klimakteryjnymi, które wiążą się ze zmianami biochemicznymi i fizjologicznymi.. Pierwsza z nich, faza Panny, rozpoczyna się już po urodzeniu i cechuje się chęcią zbierania nowych doświadczeń.right|200px|Młoda Asari Młode asari są ciekawe świata i ciągle pozostają w ruchu. Faza Matrony, druga z nich, rozpoczyna się przeważnie w okolicy 350 roku życia, ale - o ile przechodzi często proces połączenia - może równie dobrze rozpocząć się wcześniej. Cechą tej fazy jest chęć zamieszkania w jednym miejscu i wychowywania dzieci. Faza Matki, trzecia i ostatnia z nich, ma swoje miejsce w okolicy 700 lat, chyba że asari rzadko przechodzi proces połączenia. W drugim przypadku faza ta ma swoje miejsce wcześniej. Matki wykorzystują swoje zgromadzone doświadczenie pełniąc rolę mędrców i doradców oraz włączając się aktywnie do społeczeństwa. Chociaż wszystkie fazy ich życia charakteryzują się wyraźnymi tendencjami biologicznymi, to nieliczne jednostki podejmują sprzeczne decyzje życiowe. Są pozostające w domach Panny, pracujące Matrony i nie wykazujące zainteresowania młodszymi pokoleniami Matki. Kultura Główną religią asari jest panteistyczny system wierzeń nazywany siari, co w tłumaczeniu oznacza "wszystko jest jednym". Wierni zgadzają się do kilku podstawowych prawd: wszechświat to świadomość, a każda istniejąca forma życia jest aspektem większej całości. Śmierć oznacza połączenie jednostki duchowej z większą i uniwersalną świadomością. Wyznawcy tej religii nie wierzą w reinkarnację, ale są pewni, że uwolniona energia duchowa powróci kiedyś, by wypełnić kolejne śmiertelne powłoki. Religia asari zyskała na popularności, gdy asari odkryły, że są w stanie "łączyć się" niemalże z każdą formą życia, co jest dowodem fundamentalnego podobieństwa wszelkich form życia. Kapłanki asari twierdzą, że ich zadaniem jest promować jedność odmiennych odłamków świadomości wszechświata. Dawniej ich zróżnicowanie religijne było równe zróżnicowaniu politycznemu. Najsilniejszą religią, która przetrwała dawne i ciężkie czasy, jest kult bogini Athame. Bogini, podobnie jak same asari, posiada trzy wcielenia: Dziewicy, Matki i Staruszki. Siły zbrojne right|270px|Komandoska Asari Ich wojsko można porównać do nie mającego narodowej struktury zbioru plemiennych grup wojowników. Indywidualne społeczności tworzą własne jednostki wedle upodobań mieszkańców. Oddziały pochodzące z wielkich miast są dobrze przeszkolone i wyposażone, ale jednostki z mniejszych osad składają się zaledwie z kilku asari wyposażonych w broń lekką. Nie obowiązują mundury - każdy nosi co chce. Armia asari nie można jednak nazwać milicją obywatelską. Przedstawicielki tej rasy służącego jego żołnierze pełnią funkcję zawodowo. "Łowczynie", czyli wojowniczki asari, znajdują się na etapie cyklu życiowego "Dziewicy". Oznacza to, że 20-30 lat swojego życia poświęciła na poznawanie sztuk walki. Wstępują na ścieżkę wojowniczki w młodym wieku. Od tego momentu ich edukacja ma na celu wyostrzenie ich zmysłów, jak i ciał w jednym celu. Jednak dopiero w stanie spoczynku, asari posiadają niepokojąco wysokie zdolności zabijania. Wojowniczki zależnie od stylu preferowanego w osadach walczą indywidualnie lub w parach. W walce jeden na jeden asari wydają się wręcz nie do pokonania. Każda z tych wyszkolonych łowczyń szczyci się gracją i zapałem tancerki, spostrzegawczością oraz dogłębnym zrozumieniem taktyki przeciwnika. W walce wykorzystują również biotykę, a jej niezrozumienie czyni asari niezdolną do służby wojskowej. O ile elastyczności i mobilności asari nie brakuje, to z ich wytrzymałością nie jest już tak dobrze. Nie są w stanie powstrzymać nawałnicy ogniowej równie dobrze jak , turianie czy ludzie. Z powodu braku ciężkiej broni oraz faktu, że ich jednostki nie są liczne, asari nie są w stanie toczyć wojny konwencjonalnej, a w szczególności obronnej. Jednostki asari głównie wykorzystywane są w misjach specjalnych. Jako mistrzynie zasadzki, skrytobójstwa oraz infiltracji, potrafią skutecznie pozbawić wroga morale, pokonując go częstymi atakami partyzanckimi. Stosunki z innymi rasami Długość ich życia sprawia, że w porównaniu z innymi rasami mają one "specyficzny odległy punkt widzenia". W pierwszym kontakcie z nieznanymi rasami, asari czują się lepiej mogąc długo obserwować gatunek lub sytuację, niż podejmować natychmiastowe działanie. Nie wahają się też między poczynieniem inwestycji, której zyski zauważone zostaną dopiero za kilka lub kilkaset lat. Decyzje Matek mogą się wydawać niezrozumiałe, lecz ich wnikliwa ocena sytuacji staje się jasna, gdy dokładnie zaplanowane działanie przyniesie spodziewane efekty. W relacjach międzygwiezdnych perspektywa asari powoduje dążenie do niepisanej polityki centralizacji. Korzystając z instynktu poszukują sposobów budowania i utrzymywania równowagi sił na polu ekonomii, polityki czy wojskowości. Tradycyjnie wywierają wpływ poprzez wyższość intelektualną i dominację kulturową. Rasy stojące na wysokim poziomie rozwoju zostają zaproszone przez asari do przyłączenia się, do społeczności galaktycznej, wiedząc, że z czasem wierzenia i ideały asari wpłyną na istniejącą już kulturę. Polityka Późno wyszły z ideą rządu światowego. Ich rodzinna planeta, Thessia, przez wieki była konfederacją wielkich miast-republik. Najbliższym ideowo ziemskim odpowiednikiem są dawne już państwa-miasta śródziemnomorskie. Ze względu na fakt, że kultura asari ceni sobie zdolności akomodacji i consensus, ich społeczność nigdy nie odczuwała potrzeby utworzenia większych struktur państwowych. Asari nie zbierały surowców, a handlowały nimi na otwartym rynku. Nie poszukują też wzajemnych konfliktów, czego dowodem jest fakt, że w różnicach filozofii szukały sposobu na osiągnięcie wzajemnego porozumienia. Dopiero era informacji sprawiła, że państwa-miasta zaczęły się powoli zbliżać do siebie. Popularna we wszechświecie komunikacja internetowa stworzyła pierwszą demokrację nazwaną "demokracją elektroniczną". Asari nie biorą udziału w wyborach i nie mają polityków. Zamiast tego mają obejmujący wszystkie aspekty życia i wolny system prawny, na kształt którego ma wpływ każda obywatelka. W specjalnie wyznaczonych pokojach czatowych oraz na forach internetowych moderowanych przez zaprogramowane do tego celu sztuczne inteligencje odbywają się debaty polityczne. Każdy, nawet najmniejszy, aspekt polityki można w dowolnej chwili poddać plebiscytowi. W każdej dyskusji przywiązywana jest największa waga do komentarzy Matek. Tysiącletnie doświadczenia "mędrczyń" niemal w każdym przypadku zyskują posłuch. cs:Asarijky de:Asari en:Asari es:Asari fi:Asari fr:Asari hu:Aszári it:Asari nl:Asari ru:Азари uk:Азарі Kategoria:Asari Kategoria:Rasy Cytadeli Kategoria:Rasy wchodzące w skład Rady